Completo Idiota
by Ciryne A
Summary: "Reí. Reí luego de tanto tiempo con él a mi lado, negando con una sonrisa plantada en los labios. "-Eres un idiota Gokudera Hayato.-" Susurre entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa."-Lo se.-"/AU/5986-OC. Este fic participa para el reto: One True Pairing del foro La Mansión Vongola.


**Sip**. _Estoy dando señales de vida con una nueva historia. Como ustedes sabran, el estudio y el trabajo consumen tiempo y yo no soy la excepción, por lo que trato de escribir siempre que puedo._

 _¡Tenia muchas ganas de escribir esto! Espero que les guste. Pues a mi me gusto el resultado._

 _Pronto actualizare el resto de mis historias espero me perdonen._

* * *

 **Titulo: Completo Idiota.**

 **Advertencias: OC por parte de personajes**

 **Palabras: 2,221**

 _ **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, y nunca lo harán. Si fuese así Haru tendría mas protagonismo y el 5986 seria cannon. Este fic participa para el reto: "One True Pairing" del foro La mansión Vongola.**_

* * *

Corrí desesperadamente por la calle con dirección a la residencia Sasagawa, donde me esperaba Kyoko, mi amiga, quien desde hace rato me evade las llamadas y los chats, así como los textos que le mando por el whatsapp.

Apresure mis pasos al divisar la calle donde estaba la casa de mi amiga, acercándome con rapidez, pronunciando unos "lo siento" a la gente que empujaba hacia los lados buscando salir de las multitudes que se encontraban en esa angosta calle.

Hasta que choque.

-¡FÍJATE POR DONDE VAS, ESTÚPIDA! – Dijo una voz a la distancia.

Aturdida, levante la mirada hacia la persona que se encontraba frente a mí, con la clara intención de gritarle e insultarlo por tratarme de esa forma sin conocerme. Un chico de mi edad, con el cabello platinado inconfundible, piel blanca de cadáver, y una cara de amargado por donde se le mire.

Era Gokudera Hayato.

Mi peor enemigo.

-¿Disculpa? Serás cabrón, Gokudera, tú fuiste el que choco conmigo.- Dije molesta mirando al ente que estaba frente a mí.

El levanto la mirada hacia mí, y cambio su cara de sorpresa, seguro por la forma en la que le hable, a una mueca de desagrado totalmente normal por su parte.

-Así que era realmente la mujer estúpida. No le creí a Kyoko cuando me contó que ibas a recriminarle algo. – Dijo pensativo.

Esperen…. ¿Kyoko?¿KYOKO?¿¡Desde cuando la llama por su nombre!?

-No le voy a recriminar nada, además ¿Qué tendría que ser de todas formas? Solo estoy preocupada por ella, no sé nada desde nuestra reunión mensual de postres.- Dije.

Si, lo de la reunión mensual suena patético, pero es una tradición que tenemos mi amiga y yo para poder vernos luego de que nuestros trabajos nos separaran en dos continentes diferentes.

Yo vivo en Italia, ella en Japón.

-Eso no es lo que parece.- Dijo.- Al hablar con ella se oía preocupada.

-¿Y tú desde cuando hablas con ella?- Pregunte levantando una ceja

-No te incumbe.- Dijo sonrojándose, desviando su mirada a un punto indefinido de la calle.

Rodé los ojos con fastidio al verlo de esa forma. Normalmente lo estaría insultando, tratándolo como basura así como el a mí, pues desde que lo conozco, no hemos hecho otra cosa más que pelear como perros y gatos.

-A todo esto, si no vas a pelear con ella, ¿A qué vas? – Pregunto mirándome aun sonrojado.

-A nada que te importe.-

-Estúpida.-

-Imbécil.-

El silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros luego de los tranquilos insultos que nos proporcionamos cada vez que nos vemos.

* * *

Lo observe de reojo, detallando su persona de alguna forma para grabarlo en su memoria. Hayato Gokudera siempre había sido guapo, peligroso, explosivo, siempre había sido el tipo de chico que me llamaría la atención con solo mirarlo, pero luego de conocerlo realmente como persona, mi gusto por el aumento a niveles inexplicables.

Hayato y yo nos conocimos gracias a Tsuna, un chico que conocí en un foro de mangas, donde siempre escribía en sus post's respondiendo alguna que otra duda.

Decidimos conocernos un 29 de abril, a vísperas de mi cumpleaños número 18. El me pidió que llevara a alguien más conmigo, una amiga si fuera necesario, así que lleve a kyoko.

Debo decir, que nunca en la vida había sentido tanta envidia y celos juntos cuando vi lo perfectos que pueden llegar a ser esos dos, Tsuna y Kyoko, cuando se sonríen o se sonrojan de forma inesperada. Era simplemente extraño verlos juntos, pues yo había desarrollado una especie de admiración y amor por Tsuna, quien siempre había sido amable y cariñoso conmigo, pero ahora con los años me di cuenta que eso era simplemente un amor de hermanos.

Ese mismo día, Hayato y yo fuimos obligados a relacionarnos mientras los otros dos coqueteaban frente a nosotros con esas tímidas y leves risitas de niños pequeños. Nunca entendí eso realmente.

Era un poco extraño para mí, mi cita era con Tsuna, pero termine sentada en un café tomando malteadas con Hayato, riéndome sin parar de sus comentarios sarcásticos y sus frases cliché que me sacaban más de una sonrisa, llegue a pensar que el seria el chico que tanto había esperado, aquel del que podría enamorarme.

Hasta que pronuncio eso.

"Me gusta mucho Sasagawa, me alegro de que Tsuna me haya traído, a lo mejor el plan si funciona y tendré una cita con ella"

Mi cita se había vuelto un desastre luego de eso, perdí la sonrisa, deje de hablar con él y permanecí en silencio mientras el comentaba lo bonita, buenas persona, atenta, junto con las otras cualidades que posee.

Desde ese día, los encuentros que tenía tanto con Kyoko como con Gokudera dejaron de ser frecuentes, si, con Gokudera también, puesto que siempre estaba con Tsuna, este a su vez era el novio oficial de mi amiga, pero manteníamos contacto en foro o por whatsapp.

Al cumplir los 18 años, mis padres decidieron que lo mejor que podía hacer para superar mis expectativas de estudio, era irme del país, por lo que una semana después de mi cumpleaños, me encontraba sentada en un avión con destino a Italia, donde una amiga de mis padres, Bianchi, me daría hospedaje por un tiempo, lo suficiente para buscar un lugar donde acomodarme hasta terminar mis estudios.

Y así fue como me aleje de ellos.

Claro, eso fue hasta el día de hoy, que había retornado por mis vacaciones para descansar de mi pesado horario laboral, además de que Bianchi, quien ahora era más amiga mía que de mis padres, me ayudaría a cuidar mi casa, con la única condición de que le dijera a su hermano menor que necesitaba que volviera lo más pronto posible.

Suspire, necesitaba relajarme de toda esta situación antes de tener un colapso.

-Bueno, fue un horror volver a verte.- Dije levantándome del suelo sin mirarle, alisando mi falda y retocando mi cabello, para luego seguir mi camino sin esperar respuesta de su parte.

-Haru…¿Por qué me detestas?- Pregunto desde lejos, lo suficiente fuerte para que solo yo escuchara.

Detuve mis pasos, volviendo la mirada contraída que tenía en mi rostro para no gritarte todas sus verdades ahí mismo.

-En verdad… ¿Aun lo preguntas?-

-Si.-

-Adiós, Gokudera. – Resople.

* * *

Toque la puerta de Kyoko unas cuantas veces hasta que por fin abrió, con clara sorpresa, pero preocupación, acerca de lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Suavice mi rostro mostrando una leve sonrisa para tranquilizarla. De verdad que no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo la misma dramática de siempre.

-¿Cómo estás?- Pregunte, luego de dejar mis pertenencias en uno de los sofás de su casa.

-Bien, Haru, se por Gokudera que tú te encuentras bien. – Respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Hice una mueca ante la sola mención del chico que se la pasa en mis pensamientos haciendo estragos todos los días.

-Supe por él, que piensas que estoy enojada u algo así contigo.- Dije aguantando las ganas de reír por las ocurrencias de mi amiga.

-Al verte llegar tan rápido de Italia fue lo primero que pensé. –

-Ya… ¿Y por qué estaría enojada?-Dije con voz maternal, dándole un leve golpe en el brazo.

Lo brusca si no se me quita con los años.

-Por lo que sucedió con Gokudera cuando Tsuna y tú se conocieron.- Dijo arrepentida.

Suspire, bajando la mirada, pues era un tema que no deseaba recordar.

No quería recordar que siempre era la segunda opción, que siempre estaba Kyoko primero que yo en toda ocasión que salíamos, o en cada encuentro repentino.

-No importa.- Susurre.

-Gokudera en verdad dijo eso por otra razón. –

-Venga, Kyoko, yo sé lo que dijo, ¿Vale? No quiero saber más. – Dije aumentando mi tono de voz para luego alejarme de ella mirando a la ventana.

* * *

El tiempo se pasó volando entre charla y charla, llegando la hora en la que debía irme para pagar el hospedaje del hotel, no es que no tuviera tiempo, pero quería alejarme lo más pronto posible, olvidándome de todo, de Gokudera, de Kyoko, y solo volver a casa para descansar.

-Señorita, esta noche habrá una fiesta de disfraces en el hotel, ¿Le apetece ir? – Dijo el recepcionista ni bien pague el cuarto.

-Si claro.- Respondí.

Era mi última noche en Japón, por lo que debía aprovecharla lo mejor posible. El recepcionista me dio una hora para poder prepararme bien, así que subí a la que era mi suite.

Daba gracias a Dios en ese momento de haber elegido la carrera de diseño de modas, porque así tenía la facilidad de combinar algo de ropa para esa ocasión y que pareciera un disfraz. En el armario tenía muchos vestidos hermosos, pero me decidí por uno rojo, rojo como la sangre, con un estampado de rosas negras, que tenía una cola larga, así que tuve que ayudarme de algo para no pisarlo luego de ponérmelo, unos tacones negros, que manipulaba con facilidad, y una máscara negra que solo ocultaba una parte de mi rostro.

Retoque mi maquillaje y me hice un peinado rápido, a pesar de que al tener el cabello corto me era imposible hacerme peinados extravagantes.

La fiesta era especialmente aburrida, todos hablaban y nadie sabía quién era quien. Quizá por eso no me encontraba contenta, bailando con un chico que simplemente llego y me dijo "¿Quieres bailar?"

-Estas muy callada.- Dijo el desconocido- conocido.

-Bueno, no estoy acostumbrada a estos eventos.- Conteste avergonzada.

-Ya veo.- Rio.- ¿Quieres salir a tomar aire fresco?-

-Claro.- Dije mirándolo al rostro.

Por alguna razón, el desconocido- conocido me recordaba a Gokudera.

Y por esa misma razón creo que ahora nos estábamos besando como hambrientos en el balcón del hotel.

-E-esto… está mal.- Dije bajito en cuanto nos separamos.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto extrañado de mi reacción.

-Mira… Ahora mismo estoy pensando en el chico que me gusta.- Puso total atención en mi.- Es un chico que me trae loca desde hace años, a pesar de que le gustaba mi mejor amiga, siempre traba de que se fijara en mi con unas cuantas acciones. Peleaba con él a propósito, lo provocaba solo para que me notara, para que cambiara de idea sobre mi amiga y me dijera "Hey, tú me gustas", pero como veras eso nunca paso y ahora nos encontramos aquí.- Dije finalizando mi resumen de la situación dejando escapar un leve sollozo.

-Entonces es un completo idiota. – Dijo susurrando.

-Lo es.-

-Soy un completo idiota, Haru.- Dijo dejándome sola en el balcón.

* * *

Desperté en mi cuarto con el maquillaje corrido y todo el lugar desordenado. Seguramente había llorado mucho anoche. Me levante con rapidez y me di un baño, arregle la maleta, para después salir del lugar con todas mis cosas hacia el aeropuerto donde tomaría el ultimo avión a Italia.

Italia.

Bianchi.

Hermano.

Mierda.

Cerré los ojos imaginando el regaño que Bianchi me daría por no haber hablado con su hermano luego de que me insistió tantas veces antes de irme, seguro me matara con su comida y luego me enterrara en su jardín.

Sonreí un poco con ese pensamiento.

* * *

El viaje fue normal, tranquilo, pase la mayor parte del tiempo dormida o viendo las películas baratas que pasaban, gracias el cielo aprendí a hablar italiano, o no entendería nada de lo que esos amantes estúpidos estarían diciendo.

Al bajar del avión, camine por unos pasillos hasta dar en el pasillo donde se hallaban las maletas de los pasajeros. Busque, busque y busque, pero nada. Tuve miedo de que se perdiera mi maleta, pues todos los pasajeros ya tenían sus maletas, solo faltaba yo.

-Disculpa.-Alguien toco mi hombro.- Es tu maleta.

El hombre estaba señalando una maleta rosada con destellos verdes manzana, por lo que solté un suspiro contenido.

-Gracias por ayudar…- Voltee a agradecerle a señor que me hablo, pero no había nadie.- me...-

Salí rápidamente, buscando a Bianchi que había propuesto recogerme a pesar de mis protestas, pues quería llegar a mi casa, dormir, llorar y olvidar todo lo que sucedió en Japón.

Quería olvidarme de Gokudera.

-Haru.- Dijo alguien sacando de mis pensamientos.

Voltee a mirar a esa persona.

Mierda.

Frente estaba nada más que el dueño de mis insultos y pensamiento más obscenos y tiernos que una chica sería capaz de admitir. Hayato Gokudera estaba frente a mí, con esa mirada de "Cometí un error, perdón" que me derretiría en situaciones diferentes.

-Que haces aquí. – Ordene saber.

-Esto. – Dijo.

Segundos después solo sentí una presión fuerte contra mis labios, algo que se movía con fuerza esperando alguna reacción de mi parte. Unos brazos aprisionando mis caderas pegándome más contra su cuerpo. Solté la maleta, que hizo un ruido sordo al caer al suelo, rodee su cuello y lo bese como nunca en la vida imagen que lo besaría.

-Vaya...-Dijo al separarnos, aun abrazándome. – En la fiesta eras más tranquila.- Sonrió pícaramente.

Reí.

Reí luego de tanto tiempo con él a mi lado, negando con una sonrisa plantada en los labios.

-Eres un idiota Gokudera Hayato.- Susurre entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Lo se.-

* * *

Desde ese día, Gokudera trato de "reconquistarme" como decía el, me conto de la fiesta, de cómo entro, de su reacción al verme, omitiendo los detalles de verme con el vestido, claro, a lo que únicamente pude atinar a reírme.

Creo que me he vuelto a enamorar de él.

Y Bianchi, sigue enojada conmigo por no haberle dicho nada a su hermano, quien resulto siendo Gokudera, algo que ni yo sabia, pero fue chistoso la forma en que se encontraron.

Gokudera estaba blanco como papel y tartamudeaba mucho. Bianchi dice que le tiene miedo.

Pero… Es una historia diferente, que luego platicare.

* * *

 _Se que a un debo mejorar, pero espero con ansias sus criticas constructivas._

 _Una galletita de amor para todos, y espero sus reviews que son mis galletitas, ya lo saben._

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
